If I Never See You Again
by Michi no Ani
Summary: ON HIATUS Rosette's small family is having some problems. When certain things happen, Rosette goes through the years with one thing in mind, finding Chrno. CXR
1. The 'Sinner Kid'

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade.

[In this chapter, Rosette is twelve, Joshua is eleven, and Chrno is fourteen (but he looks like a twelve year old.)]

* * *

**Story Part 1  
Chapter I  
First Half**

"Then Billy tripped and I had to take him to the infirmary," Rosette told her one-year younger brother Joshua.

Rosette was visiting Joshua in the hospital. Their father, Vinsent, could not visit very often because he was busy working to pay off bills.

They lived in an one-bedroom apartment. The room was too small to put a lot of things in it, so Joshua and Rosette slept in there. It was used for other reason, but let's get other things straight first. Their dad worked late so he would just sleep on the sofa.

Joshua had been extremely sickly lately, so they had to take him to the hospital. For one hour after school, Rosette would go to the hospital to visit her brother. Then, later in the day, she would visit him again, but only for thirty minutes.

The reason Rosette didn't stay longer was because of money problems. Their father somehow made enough to pay for bills, but not the smaller, still important things. Any extra money would be emergency money or college money. It was usually up to Rosette and Joshua, now only Rosette, to make enough for the smaller things.

Joshua would do small jobs for store owners or someone else. Rosette would babysit some of the neighbor's kids. They both worked hard, even though it was difficult. Rosette usually started babysitting at six, the time after school was to get things ready or cleaned up. They also used the bedroom as the babysitting room.

Now that Joshua was in the hospital, their father had to work even harder to pay the hospital bill. But, even if he worked to death, there still was some missing money from the hospital bill, and Rosette had to make up for that.

Joshua hated being in the hospital, not because of the way it smelt (or smelled?) like medicine and other things, but because it affected his father and sister the most. He couldn't work for the money they needed. So not only did they have to worry about Joshua's sickness, but also about making ends meet.

After Rosette was done catching her brother up on daily things, school and other things, she got ready to leave.

"Okay. Joshua, I'll be back later on to check up on you. If you need something urgent for me and dad, tell the nurse to contact us, okay?" Rosette said while getting her things together.

"Yeah, whatever," Joshua muttered.

Rosette smiled tired-fully (what is the right way for that?), then went into 'mother' mode. "Be sure to do your homework and don't give trouble to anybody, understand?"

"Yeah," Joshua muttered again, a smile crawling on his lips.

Rosette began tickling Joshua. "What was that?"

Joshua laughed. "Yes...ma'am," he said between laughs.

Rosette stopped tickling her brother. "Really Joshua," she sighed. Joshua looked at his sister confusedly. "If you don't want to worry me and dad" — she patted his head — "what you can do for us is get better."

Joshua gave his sister a faint smile then said cheerfully, "I'll do my best!" Joshua always said that when he got a job. Before asking for a job, he would tell them he was sick, but really needed the money. If they still gave him the job, he would say he would do his best.

Rosette smiled and hugged him. "That's the spirit!" She stopped hugging him and went towards the door. "Bye Joshua," she said before leaving. "See you later."

After Rosette closed the door, Joshua replied, "Bye," even though she couldn't hear him now.

XXXXXXX

Rosette went home, did her homework, took a quick shower, and then got ready for work. Rosette now did half of the jobs Joshua did to make the money for the hospital bill. She would always explain that with Joshua in the hospital, someone had to do his part of the work. Some accepted and some didn't.

Rosette was delivering packages to people around town. Simple, easy, two reasons why Rosette like doing it. Until five 'o clock she worked other jobs, too. When she was done, Rosette went home to get ready to see her brother again.

XXXXXXX

When Rosette walked into Joshua's room, he was using his friend's laptop while eating the hospital jell-o. When Joshua saw his sister, he closed the laptop and put it aside.

They talk a little bit more, and Rosette tells Joshua about the jobs.

When it's almost five-thirty, Rosette says goodbye to her brother and leaves. On her way to the stairs, she hears some nurses complaining.

"The Sinner kid got out again," one nurse complains.

"He may not be able to use his legs (Hi Whispering Lotus!), but he sure does have some upper-body strength," the other nurse says.

The first nurse nodded and looked to her left. "Ah, there he is!" she said pointing to a kid in a wheelchair.

The kid zooms past the two nurses and goes in Rosette's direction. The kid didn't see her, for he was too busy paying attention to the nurses chasing him. He stuck his tongue out at the nurses and looked forward, to make sure he didn't run into anything. But when he turned around, he saw he was about to hit Rosette!

* * *

**Story Part 1  
Chapter I  
Second Half**

There was almost no time to react. Rosette for some reason couldn't move, so the kid made an attempt to stop the wheels with his hands. He managed to slow down, but he still hits Rosette. When he does, he flies out of his chair and lands on Rosette.

After five seconds of having swirls for eyes, he sat up and rubbed his head. "Ow, ouch," is all he could say. He looks at Rosette, only to see she still had swirls for eyes.

When she recovered, Rosette glared at the kid and hit him on his head. He yelped in pain. "Be careful! Think of other people before yourself!" she yelled at him. He glared back at her and complained too. Rosette didn't pay attention to what he was saying, but instead was studying him. The kid had tanned skin and his eyes were ruby or crimson red. His hair was long and violet, and even though he looked like a girl, you could get a weird feeling he was a boy.

When the boy was done yelling, he rubbed the spot Rosette had hit him. He turned around just in time to see the two nurses running down the hallway towards them. Rosette heard him curse in a different language, then he tried to get back in his chair. Rosette had a weird feeling that she should help him. She got up and helped him into his chair, then grabbed the pushing handles on the back and faced him in the direction of the nurses.

"Hey, what are you doing!" he yelled at Rosette.

Rosette ignored his question and said, "What room?"

The boy stared at her. "What?"

Rosette sighed and started running forward. She ran past the nurses, and asked again, "What room are you in?"

The boy scoffed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm helping you," she said and smiled at the boy.

He looked away, it looked like he was somewhat blushing and pouting. "Room 317."

Rosette smiled again. "Got it." She kept running, turned a couple of times, and stopped at the room the boy said. She was panting. "This...it?"

The boy nodded and Rosette pushed him in. He got out of the wheelchair by himself and sat on the bed. Rosette just stared. "You have a lot of upper-body strength huh?"

The boy glanced at her and nodded. He had his hands in his lap, they were trembling.

Rosette looked at his hands and saw that they were bleeding. She gasped and gently grabbed his hands. The boy winced in pain. "When did this happen?" she demanded him, but with worry in her voice.

The boy only looked at Rosette's hands holding his. "Probably when I tried to stop the chair."

Rosette let go and looked around. She looked through a couple of cabinets in the room. Then she found what she was looking for, a first aid kit. She went back to his side, opened the first aid kit, and took out the disinfecting spray. She sprayed his hands. The boy nearly yelled out in pain, but Rosette said, "It's either this, or something worse." After disinfecting, she carefully wiped his hands with a cloth. Then she bandaged his hands.

While she was still treating them, the boy talked. "Why did, more like, how did you know I didn't want to be helped by the nurses?"

Rosette shrugged. "Gut feeling. Also because you cursed in Japanese."

The boy's eyes widened. "You knew I cursed in Japanese?"

Rosette shrugged again. "Two things. One, I didn't need to know you were speaking Japanese to know that you were cursing. Two, I only knew it was in Japanese because my brother is an anime slash manga fanatic." Rosette finished bandaging the boy's hands, then held them up for him to see. "Ha! See, all better."

The boy only blushed. He wasn't used to having a girl, not a nurse, not even a nurse, holding his hands. Thing is that, Rosette was holding them fairly close to her chest, even though there was nothing there, it's still a girl's chest.

When Rosette let go, the boy said, "Thanks." Rosette smiled and looked around. It was the boy's turn to study Rosette now. She was blonde (I forgot how to spell it! T^T), and her hair were in two braids on either side of her head. Her eyes were fairly big and were ocean blue. He thought that her look fit her perfectly. The boy blushed and told himself, _'Idiot! Don't think about a girl younger than you that way!'_ Then he wondered if she really was younger. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even know her name.

The boy coughed to get Rosette's attention. When she looked at him he asked, "Um, this might seem a bit late, but, what's your name?"

Rosette stared at him for a moment, then hit her forehead. "How stupid of me!" She held out her hand. "Rosette Christopher." She smiled.

The boy just stared at her hand for a while, then shook it. "Chrno, Chrno Rennis. Everyone calls me 'Sinner' because my last name is 'sinner' backwards. I'm fourteen."

Rosette gawked at him. "What?" Chrno said.

"You're fourteen?" Rosette yelled. Chrno nodded. "I thought you were twelve!"

Chrno nodded again. "Everyone does. It's not my fault I look and am short like a twelve-year-old." He looked at Rosette. "How old are you? Don't tell me you're fifteen and look like a twelve-year-old too?"

"Ha, freaking, ha. No, unlike you, I am the age I look like." Chrno nodded like he didn't understand. Rosette rolled her eyes. "Twelve idiot."

"That's what I guessed," Chrno said playfully.

"Whatever," Rosette said. Then she looked at the clock. Almost six. … ALMOST SIX! Rosette panicked and got her stuff together.

"What's wrong?" Chrno asked the panicky Rosette.

"I have to be home at six! I missed the bus so I have to go walking! I'll never make it!" Rosette yelled.

Chrno held her shoulders. "Rosette, calm down," he said with a seriousness that made Rosette blush. "Just run."

It clicked. "I will!" she said. She finished getting her things and left the room. Chrno laughed slightly when she left. Then, at that moment, she opened the door again and stuck her head in, and surprised Chrno. "Um, thanks Chrno." Then she left for good. Chrno calmed down from his surprise and blushed.

"Rosette, is pretty interesting."


	2. Are you a girl or guy?

Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade belongs to Daisuke Moriyama.

Thank you to the people who read the first chapter of "If I Never See You Again"! (And reviewed it!)

* * *

**Story Part 1  
Chapter II  
First Half**

When Rosette got home, the phone rang. She answered and then learned she would have to take care of Azmaria, an eight-year-old albino girl.

Azmaria was adopted by a person named Kate Valentine. She was around twenty-eight Rosette always thought. She seemed to be that young by her looks. But, Rosette never asked her what her true age was, she was afraid the woman would kill her.

After a while, she was asked to take care of more children, and the hours passed and children left. Then it was 11 o'clock, and all the children were gone. Rosette got a small snack to feed her hunger, then went to the now messy room. She went to the small bed in the corner and fell asleep.

XXX

Her father came later on, smiled at his sleeping daughter, and ate the small dinner she had made him.

XXXXXXX

Rosette woke up early to make herself a very small breakfast, then made a (what was considered to them) big lunch for her father when he came for lunch. After that was done, she changed clothes, got her backpack, locked up, and went to school.

Joshua... was bored. The nurses were running daily tests on him, which he was used to. He needed someone he could talk to, but who?

Then again, who cares?

The nurses left later on, and Joshua was even more bored then before. Today he wasn't hooked up to any machines. He 'accidentally' destroyed the one he had before, so now they have to get him a new one.

He got off his bed and walked to the door. He was thinking that maybe, he could be able to walk around for a while. He didn't want to sit in a bed as if he were a sick person.

Even though he was.

Joshua shrugged that thought off and opened the door. He poked his head out of the door, looked around to see if the coast was clear. It was, so he opened his door to walk out. Before his foot even touched the ground, he was shoved back inside by someone. The person covered his mouth, put their ear to the door. The person listened, then sighed after some nurses passed.

The person turned around and looked at Joshua. Joshua had already noticed the wheelchair part, but he just noticed the long purple hair the person had. Joshua decided the person was a she, by the looks of her hair. He noticed that she had a ruby eyes. He also noticed the girl had slightly pointed ears.

Joshua blushed at the thought he was studying a girl. He stopped blushing when the girl spoke.

"Thanks for letting me hide in here. Those nurses won't leave me alone. I make the doctor faint and sneak out, so what?" the girl pouted.

_'Diabolical girl,'_ Joshua thought. "I know right? The nurses overreact if I get a paper cut. Anyway, you're welcome."

"Seriously. Anyway, what your name?" the girl asked.

Joshua blushed faintly. "Joshua Christopher," he said. He put one hand behind his head and the other out, hoping the girl would shake it.

The girl did shake his hand. "I'm Chrno Rennis (A/N: I wonder how many times that last name has been used...)." Joshua wondered why a girl would have a boy sounding name, but brushed the train of thought aside. Chrno went on, "The nurses refer to me as the 'Sinner Kid'."

Joshua cocked his head. "Why?"

Chrno shrugged. "I honestly think it's because my last name backwards is 'Sinner'. But that's just what I think."

Joshua thought for a moment. Then he noticed. "Your last name backwards is 'Sinner'! I didn't notice that."

Chrno sweat-dropped. _'I just said that,'_ he thought.

A nurse, who also knew Chrno, walked into Joshua's room, bringing his breakfast. When she saw Chrno, she nearly dropped the food. "You," she said, referring to Chrno.

Joshua understood the situation the moment she nearly dropped the food. "She came to visit me, we met over the computer"—he motioned to the laptop— "and learned we were in the same hospital, right Chrno?"

Chrno caught on quick. "Yeah, I knew that you wouldn't let me come see him, so I did all the stuff I did."

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "Oh," she said. She still looked at Chrno suspiciously, but said, "I guess that's okay then, but just tell us why you want to go somewhere, then we would let you go." She put down Joshua's breakfast and left.

Chrno scoffed. "As if." She looked at Joshua and pointed a thumb to the door. "They wouldn't let me go to the bathroom without them knowing."

Joshua laughed. Hopefully Chrno could kill some time before Rosette came from school.

* * *

**Story Part 1  
Chapter II  
Second Half**

Rosette's School

"Rosette, I don't know what to say to you. Your grades have been dropping even more than usual. Is something wrong at home? Is it related to Joshua not being here?" Ms. Jean, Rosette's teacher, asked her.

Rosette shook her head. "There's nothing wrong at home. I'm just having a bit of trouble of understanding, that's all."

Ms. Jean sighed, then looked at Rosette oddly. "If you don't understand it, then why don't you stay after school so I can show you?"

Rosette reacted too quickly. "But I have to go see Joshua and do other things after-" she stopped once she knew what she was saying. "School." She looked at Ms. Jean. She had a face of pity that Rosette honestly didn't want to see.

"Rosette, what's going on?" Ms. Jean asked.

Rosette sighed and explained the whole thing. How they had to get small jobs to pay bills, how it's harder since Joshua's in the hospital. Everything.

"Rosette," Ms. Jean said sympathetically. "If that's what's going on, why didn't you tell me sooner."

Rosette crossed her arms over her chest. "Because I didn't want pity like you're giving me."

Ms. Jean straightened. She did the best she could to remove the pity. "I'm sorry."

Rosette glanced at her, then said, "It's jake."

Ms. Jean sighed. "When are you going to get rid of the 1920's talk."

"Don't blame me, Joshua infected me with it," Rosette pouted.

Ms. Jean sighed, again, just before the bell rang. "Well get to your seat Rosette," she said while students started pouring in. "I hope you, your father, and your brother will get through it peacefully."

Rosette slightly smiled. "I hope so too." Then went to her seat near the middle in the room.

After school Rosette raced to the hospital. She really wanted to tell Joshua what Billy did today. She also wanted to talk to Chrno a bit more too.

When she got there, the moment her foot stepped inside, she acted as calm as she could. She knew well enough that a twelve-year-old girl running through the halls would seem very childish. Most of the nurses here understood the situation her father and she were in. They saw Rosette as a mature, calm person. As if. Rosette was a tomboy with a bad tongue and a short temper. Rosette could act that way if she wanted, but she liked the attention from the nurses, so she kept acting the way they thought her to be.

Rosette was going to take the elevator, but decided she needed to be less lazy. Even though she didn't really want to, she took the stairs, on her own will against her own will.

When she was around the second floor, she saw some nurses walking down. _'At least I'm not the only taking the long way,'_ Rosette thought. When the nurses came close enough, she could hear them talking about some soap-opera. Rosette mentally rolled her eyes, but then one of the nurses started a new conversation.

"This morning when I took Joshua Christopher's breakfast," this got Rosette's attention, "the Sinner Kid was with him." Rosette's eyes widened. "Apparently they met online. Ever since this morning, the Sinner Kid hasn't come out except for his tests. The amazing thing is that he took them without protesting," the nurse said.

The other nurse nodded her head in approval. "That's a first in a while."

The first nurse raised an eyebrow. "'A while'? That boy hasn't been the same since two years ago. His only friend died right in front of his eyes. How would you act after that?"

The other nurse sighed. After that, the subject was dropped and replaced with another soap-opera conversation.

Rosette started to go as fast as she could to the third floor, the one Joshua was on. She finally got to the door, panting. She opened it and stepped out as sophisticated as she could without panting too much. She finally got to Joshua's room. Rosette let her hand float over the doorknob, wondering if she should open it or not. She sighed, took a deep breath, put her hand on the doorknob, and turned it.

XXXXXXX

Inside Joshua was on his bed, a paper crown on his head. Chrno was in his chair, trying to bow, but failing because of the wheelchair.

"Joshua?" Rosette asked as she closed the door behind her. Joshua turned his head to look at his sister. "What are you doing?" Rosette continued.

Joshua smiled widely and his face lit up. "Rosette!" Joshua said, jumping off the bed to hug his sister.

Rosette somehow moved out of the way in time, and Joshua ended up having his face smashing into the door. "What are you two doing, Joshua, Chrno?" Rosette asked again, more annoyed than before.

Joshua got up. "Me and Chrno were playing with our imagination. I was the king, and Chrno was a peasant," Joshua explained to his sister. Then his smile turned into confusion. "Wait, how do you already know Chrno?"

Rosette blushed slightly and told Joshua what happened. When she was done Joshua stared at Chrno. The first part that clicked Joshua's reaction was how Rosette had used "He, him, his" instead of "She and her". Joshua gawked at Chrno.

Chrno wondered Joshua was giving him the same look that Rosette gave him yesterday. "Uh, can I help you, Joshua?"

"YOU'RE A GUY?" Joshua yelled loudly.

Chrno flinched. "Yeah, what did you think I was?" Joshua didn't look at him. "You thought I was a girl?" Joshua still didn't look at him. "Wow. I would expect a reaction to the 'older than looks say' thing," Chrno admitted. That was the second thing to click to a reaction. Joshua gawked at him again, and Chrno sweat-dropped. "I honestly didn't expect someone to confuse my gender because somehow people always figure out I'm a boy. Like..." Chrno trailed off and thought. Then he remembered Rosette. "Like Rosette." Rosette turned to look at Chrno. "How did you know that I was a guy?"

Rosette shrugged. "Gut feeling." A memory of someone passed through Chrno's mind, but he wasn't paying attention to it.

For the rest of that day, at least, until Rosette left, Chrno, Joshua, and Rosette messed around with each other.

As the months passed, Joshua got better, and Chrno let the doctors and nurses try to help him. In the end, they did find a way to be able to cure him.

In a way that would be most tragic to the two siblings, Joshua and Rosette.


	3. You're Leaving?

Disclaimer: I own the idea for this fanfic, but not what it's based on.

* * *

**Story Part 1**

**Chapter III**

**First Half**

Rosette was blindfolded. She had one hand sticking out palm side up. Joshua was looking around the room for an item to put in his sister's hand. Chrno was just sitting there, his elbow on his armrest, his cheek on his fist. "Joshua, just put something in her hand already, even if it's obvious," Chrno, annoyed, told Joshua.

Joshua stuck his tongue out at Chrno. He wanted to find something Rosette could never figure out. She said that she had a sixth sense that let her see through anything. He tested it with this blindfold test. So far Rosette had figured out everything put in her hand so far. Joshua didn't know what she wouldn't guess.

He almost gave up looking, until he saw Chrno's bored face. Then he looked at his fist. Then it clicked to Joshua. He got a piece of paper and wrote something on it. He then showed it to Chrno. It said:

_No matter what, don't make a sound please_

_This might be the only thing Rosette might not be able to figure out_

_Thanks_

_P.S. Afterwards, you can kill me_

_but I don't think you will regret it_

"Wha-" Chrno started but Joshua acted quickly. He grabbed Chrno's other hand, the one he wasn't using, and shoved it on Rosette's hand. Chrno automatically blushed, almost said something, but then remembered what Joshua asked him. But, Chrno was going to kill him, but if he was going to regret it...

Rosette squeezed the object in her hand. She decided to hold it, maybe it would give her an idea about the shape. Still even after ten minutes of holding the thing in her hand, nothing came to mind.

_'It's soft,'_ Rosette thought. _'It could be some kind of fabric, but it's also smooth. It seems to have warmth. It also has holes, but nothing with that description comes to mind...'_

Chrno was red as a tomato while Rosette held his hand. Her thumb kept rubbing it, as if feeling it. Her fingers played with his. She also used her other hand, so now his hand was between her two hands. His hand was slightly bigger than hers, and Chrno noticed her hands were soft. He had an odd urge to grab hers and rub them against his cheek.

But even though it wasn't, Chrno thought it to be a perverted thought.

These few months Chrno noticed himself looking at Rosette a lot. It was almost a year they met now, just three more weeks this day.

Recently, part of Rosette's school got caught in a fire, but not all of it. They let the students go on summer break early to repair the school. It did give Rosette more time to work, but she spent most of the extra time with Joshua and Chrno.

He knew that Rosette's birthday was actually the day right before they met. So, in addition to Rosette's birthday, they were planning to have a small celebration for their meeting.

But, he knew that the reason that he looked at Rosette a lot, was because his hormones were kicking in. Even though he couldn't use his legs, they grew. He became broader, his voice became deeper, and a bunch of other things that made him blush with embarrassment. He noticed Rosette was becoming a bit more curvier. She grew slightly taller then when he first met her. She, in Chrno's eyes, became more graceful, and a whole lot more attractive. But what he noticed the most was her chest. Not that long ago it was as flat as cardboard. But now it was slightly...

"I give up!" Rosette groaned, snapping Chrno out of his perverted (to him) train of thought. Rosette removed her blindfold with one hand. "What did you put in my hand Josh-" She stopped mid-sentence once she saw what was in her hand. Her face turned bright red. She slowly let go of Chrno's hand, and looked at Chrno.

Their eyes met for one second then they looked down at their own hands.

Joshua knew it was the perfect thing. He knew that Chrno liked Rosette, and knew Rosette had a crush on Chrno, even though they were oblivious to each other's feelings. Even though he didn't approve of Rosette liking Chrno, since he was two years older, but thought it was fun to tease her about it.

One of Chrno's nurses came in. "Chrno, you need to come to your room, your doctor has to talk to you about something." Chrno looked at the nurse, and nodded. He then looked at Rosette and Joshua. "see you later guys," Chrno said. He looked at Rosette and blushed again. The nurse went outside to wait for Chrno.

Chrno wanted to try something, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to look at Rosette straight without blushing. He leaned towards Rosette and pecked a kiss on her cheek. Rosette turned bright red. Chrno smiled and went out the door. Rosette brought her hand up to the spot Chrno had kissed her.

Chrno, the guy she liked, just _kissed_ her.

Joshua gaped at the door. Then he let out his brotherly fury. "I'M GOING TO KILL CHRNO!"

Rosette didn't pay attention to her brother, but instead attempted to calm her heart.

In Chrno's room

Chrno rolled into his room and saw his doctor near the bed. He rolled near the bed, got off of his chair, and got on his bed. He looked at the doctor, who was nicknamed Elder, waiting for him to start running tests on him, but Elder just stood there, looking intensely at Chrno. "Hey, are you gonna runs tests or stare at me dumbly?" he said, hoping to tick off the doctor. Elder still stood there, no reaction. Chrno pouted somewhat at no reaction.

Elder was trying to decide if he should tell him, or just go on without him knowing. Elder sighed. "Chrno, I have good news, and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" he asked the teen.

Chrno shrugged. "Good news, I guess," he said, as if he didn't care.

Elder sighed again. "The good news is, we found out a way to cure you, so you can walk again."

Chrno smiled brightly. "Really? That's great!" Now he could visit Rosette and Joshua at their home.

Elder looked at Chrno with pity. "But, the bad news is, it's in a hospital in California..."

Chrno froze. _'California?'_ he thought. "What do you mean?" he yelled, even though he knew perfectly what it meant. Elder had 'I'm sorry' written all over his face. Chrno wanted to yell, _"Bring them here! Let them cure me here!"_ but he knew it was hopeless.

Elder gave Chrno a choice. "Chrno, you can choose to go, get cured, and come back in a couple of years. Or, you can stay here, but if you do, you will eventually be on your deathbed, and we can only keep you alive as long as possible."

Chrno glared at the man, as if wanting him to be joking, and if he was he would kill him. "You will have a little less than three weeks." Chrno knew he wasn't joking, and, _maybe_, if he was, he was taking it too far. "If you choose to go, in exactly two weeks and six days, you will leave." With that, Elder left.

_'Two weeks and... That's Rosette's birthday...' _Chrno thought. Chrno's emotions grew. He was sad but mad at the same time, but those words are understatements. He was traumatized and furious about it.

He lay (what's the right word?) down on his bed, and wondered out loud, "Should I tell them, or what..."

Miss Kate asked a favor of Rosette. Since the school burned down, and other students still wanted lessons, Miss Kate had to teach them at her house. She knew that she wouldn't be able to take care of Azmaria, so she asked Rosette if she could babysit. She promised to pay more than what Rosette charged, and Rosette couldn't turn it down.

So, now, Rosette took Azmaria to the hospital to see Joshua.

Azmaria was shy around anyone, Rosette and Miss Kate as exceptions. But, once she met Joshua, around him, she was shyer than shy. Rosette saw how Azmaria acted around Joshua, and figured it was a child's crush. She teased Azmaria about it sometimes, but then told her to not worry, that she also had a crush on someone, even though it wasn't a crush. She told her to not be shy, that it was nothing to be shy about. (A/N: Right, 'cause Rosette isn't shy when Chrno is around...)

Two weeks after the 'Incident' (As Rosette called it)

One day, Rosette wanted to introduce Azmaria to Chrno.

Azmaria was with Joshua. Joshua was explaining what manga was to Azmaria, and pointed out, on the screen of the laptop, what things were. Azmaria looked at the screen, but every now and then, she would glance at Joshua. Joshua, too, would glance. Rosette smiled at the 'future couple'.

"Azmaria," Rosette called for the girl. Azmaria looked at Rosette. "Come with me, there's someone I want you to meet." Azmaria nodded, got up, and followed Rosette out the door.

Rosette quickly walked through the halls, leaving Azmaria almost running to catch up. When she finally got to the room, Azmaria came panting. She knocked on the door. She could hear a 'come in' from the other side, and opened the door.

Chrno was on his bed, staring at the TV, shirtless. Rosette blushed, covered Azmaria's eyes before she saw, and coughed to get his attention. Chrno looked over at the two girls at the door, looked down at himself, and covered himself up. "R-Rosette," he stuttered. "I-I didn't k-know it was y-you."

Rosette looked down, hoping to hide her blush. "Would you like us to get out real quick?" she asked glancing at him for an answer. He nodded. She gently shoved Azmaria out and closed the door. Her heart was beating fast and so loud, she thought it would fall out of her chest. On the other side of the door crashing and noises were heard, then silence. Rosette then heard Chrno say that it was okay now, so she opened the door again.

Chrno looked like he was getting back up on the bed. "Why'd you guys come?" he asked.

Rosette smiled and pointed at Azmaria, who was mostly hiding behind her. "Wanted to introduce you to Azmaria Hendric. She's one of the kids I babysit." She then looked down at the albino. "Azzy, this is Chrno Rennis. Say hi." Azmaria quietly said hi and briefly waved. Chrno smiled and waved back.

"Is that the only reason?" he asked Rosette.

Rosette nodded. "Yup, that and... I would like to talk to you alone." Chrno looked at her surprised. "After I take this kid back. Be back soon." With that she left.

XXXXXXX

Rosette came back with no Azmaria. Chrno was on his bed, sitting there as if waiting. Rosette walked to the bed and sat right in front of Chrno. "Chrno, what's going on with you?" Chrno looked down. "Chrno answer me." Chrno glanced. "Why have you been ignoring me and Joshua?" Chrno shook his head.

Chrno looked at Rosette. _'Should...I tell her my decision?'_ he asked himself. _'Would she accept?'_ Chrno sighed, she would find out sooner or later. He wanted to tell her himself. "Rosette," Chrno started. "Since I let them run tests on me, the doctors have found a way to cure me."

Rosette smiled. "That great, Chrno!" Then she slightly frowned. "But why should you ignore Joshua and me about it?"

"That's the thing Rosette," Chrno didn't want to meet her eyes. "If I want to get cured..." He stopped short, wanting and not wanting to tell her at the same time.

Rosette cocked her head. "If you want to get cured...what?"

Chrno sighed. He looked Rosette straight in the eyes. "If I want to get cured, Rosette, I'm going to have to go to California..."

* * *

**Story Part 1**

**Chapter III**

**Second Half**

Rosette froze. _'Cal...California?'_ Rosette frowned deeply at Chrno. "Chrno, that's is the worst joke _anyone_ can make," she said, hoping that she figured out some cruel joke. She wanted him to say _"Whoops, you got me,"_ or _"How'd you know?"_ but deep inside, she knew it wasn't a joke.

Chrno looked at Rosette sadly. "Rosette, it isn't a joke. It's the only way to cure me. I can probably come back after I'm cured. You'll just have to wait a couple years."

Rosette yelled, "A COUPLE YEARS? Chrno, this is as far as you can go! I don't want you to ever joke like this again!" Rosette was on her knees on the bed. She looked down at Chrno, anger bubbling inside her.

Chrno put his hands on Rosette's shoulders and made her sit down. "Rosette, I would never joke about something like this. Rosette, I just said it's the only I might be cured. It's either that or stay here and-"

Rosette hopelessly smiled at that, and interrupted. "Yeah Chrno just stay here!" she said hoping he could stay. She got back on her knees and spread her arms out, as if presenting something. "We can go places, together. You, me, Joshua... maybe even Azmaria. You just need to stay here and-"

Chrno interrupted her now. "Just stay here and die!" Chrno yelled at Rosette. That was all Rosette needed to hear to break down crying. She fell down onto the bed, crying like crazy. The small blaze of anger passed Chrno. He looked at the now crying Rosette, and had an urge to hold her and tell her, _'It's okay, Rosette. I'll stay here, I won't die, we can live happily'._

But he knew that lying to her would be worse than what he did just now.

"Rosette," he whispered. "If I don't go, my sickness can kill me. I would stay if I could, but... I can't. Years seem long, but as long as you look forward to seeing me, it'll seem like four seconds." He saw she didn't stop crying, and tried thinking of another way to calm her. When he didn't think of anything, he bit his bottom lip and thought harder. He thought of the memories he had with the siblings. The games, the tricks, the conversations, the stories...

Then an idea came to mind.

"Hey, Rosette," he said, hoping to get her to look at him.

She did, but she told him something before he could. "I hate you Chrno!" she croaked. "I thought you trusted Joshua and me! But I guess you didn't because you didn't tell us anything until now!"

Chrno was hurt by her words, but went on. "Remember the character in one of Joshua's stories that had the same name as you?" Rosette didn't say anything but went on crying. Chrno continued. "Remember what she said one time? 'When you're happy, be happy. When you're angry, act angry. If you want to cry your eyes out... _do_ it. Because after you've cried, you'll feel better.' Remember that?"

Rosette stopped crying. She looked up at Chrno, who was looking at her, waiting for her reaction. Even though he made her cry, he was trying to comfort her? Rosette wiped the tears, now that the waterworks were calm. "Chrno?" she asked.

Chrno smiled at her hopefully. "Yeah?"

Rosette looked at him. "Since I hate you and want to punch you like crazy, can I?"

Chrno looked at her, surprised. Then smiled sweetly. "Yeah, you can."

Rosette curled her hand into a fist, brought it up beside her head, and launched it at Chrno. He didn't flinch at all. Then Rosette slowed her hand, and ended up lightly hitting Chrno on the chin. She sniffed. "I just needed to know you would let me," she said, then smiled.

Chrno couldn't control himself anymore. He brought his arms around Rosette, and pulled her as close as he could without suffocating her. Rosette was so surprised about the movement, she almost forgot to breathe. "Ch-Chrno?" she said, wondering why Chrno was hugging her.

"Rosette," Chrno started. "I want to hold you like this, in my arms, close to me, until I die." Rosette couldn't help but cry. She wrapped her own arms around him, and started crying again in his chest.

What Chrno said was what he really wanted to do. He wanted to hold Rosette near him. He didn't care if he died, as long as Rosette was in his arms. Rosette tried speaking. "Chrno, when do you have to go?" she asked.

Chrno had a pained look. "On... on your birthday..." He felt Rosette's grip tighten, so he tightened his too.

Chrno lost the last of his sanity when Rosette asked, "Chrno... are you going to miss me?"

He let go of Rosette and gently grabbed her head. He made her look at him, and slowly leaned closer to Rosette. He expected Rosette to reject him, push him away, anything, but instead she closed her eyes and went along. Soon they were one inch apart, one centimeter, he could feel Rosette's breath.

At that very moment, one of the nurses came in. She saw the two about to kiss. Chrno and Rosette let go of each other hoping that the nurse didn't see. She set down Chrno's food and walked out as quickly as she could. Chrno and Rosette didn't look at each other, they were both tomato red. They glanced at each other and broke out laughing.

"What did you think you were doing?" Rosette laughed.

Chrno laughed too. "I don't know! Why did you go along with it?"

They slowly stopped laughing. They looked at each other, thinking the same thing, _'What __**was**__ I doing?'_

On the day Chrno had to leave, Joshua was allowed to leave the hospital. Chrno was in his wheelchair, near a bus that would take him to the airport. Joshua, Rosette and Azmaria were there to see Chrno off. Azmaria was somewhat hiding, not behind Rosette, but Joshua. She had grown less shy around the boy, after Rosette told her what happened with Chrno. Joshua now knew that Azmaria had a crush on him, but still didn't know what he felt towards her. Azmaria was fine with that, as long as he knew her feelings. Rosette and Chrno, on the other hand, still weren't aware of each other's feelings, even after the almost kiss.

When it was time for Chrno to leave, he looked at the three friends. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," he said, still wishing it wasn't.

Joshua nodded and gave him a box. He whispered in Chrno's ear, "I already read these. I hope you like them, but just don't go imitating what's in it." Chrno looked at him confused, but Joshua just winked.

Azmaria came out from behind Joshua. She actually talked more around people thanks to Joshua's influence. "T-this is for y-you." She held out a small bag. Chrno could smell fresh-baked cookies in it. He grabbed the bag and said thanks. Azmaria smiled, then went back to hiding behind Joshua.

Rosette was next. She didn't seem to have anything, until she brought her hand out of her pocket. In her hand was a yellow ribbon. "If someone over there braids your hair, please ask them to tie it with this."

Chrno stared at the ribbon then at Rosette. He put one of his hands over the ribbon, then lightly kissed Rosette on the cheek again. She blushed. He grabbed the ribbon and winked. "Since you gave me something simple, let me give _you_ something." He rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a box. He opened it and pulled out a pocket watch on a thin gold chain. He put it around Rosette's neck and said, "This belonged to someone I knew, but you can have it."

Rosette began to protest. "But if it belongs to someone you knew then I can't-"

"It's okay, Rosette," Chrno said hopefully calming the girl. "I really want you to have it, please."

Rosette didn't protest after that. They told Chrno he had to leave, so he said his final goodbyes, then was helped on the bus.

They watched it go in the distance, a tiny speck, then nothing. "Well, I'm gonna miss him," Joshua said, a small tear in his eye. Azmaria nodded in agreement.

"Yeah..." Rosette said, tears making her vision blurry. "Ah!"

"What's wrong?" Joshua panicked, wondering if it was something bad.

Rosette started running in the direction the bus went. "Rosette?" Joshua yelled.

_'I...'_ Rosette thought, tears flowing. _'I haven't told him how I feel yet! He doesn't know I love him-!'_ She ran, and ran, even though she knew she wouldn't make it. When she finally stopped, she was panting and crying like crazy. "Chrno..." she said, looking in the direction he left.

Chrno was on the airplane, elbow on armrest, cheek in hand. _'Ah, so bored...'_ He already ate the cookies Azmaria made. He asked someone to braid his hair so he could use the ribbon. _'Maybe I should check out what Joshua gave me.'_ Chrno grabbed the small box from under his chair. He opened it and inside were manga. Chrno shrugged, pulled one out, and began reading it.

One Minute Later

Chrno turned the page, not really paying attention to what the text said. The moment he looked at the pages, he got a nosebleed. An attendant came to Chrno, worried. "Sir, are you all right?"

Chrno looked at her and nodded. "I just need a paper towel and something to clean this with, please." The attendant nodded and went to some other place on the plane. _'Joshua,'_ Chrno thought. _'One, I'm never trusting you again. Two, how did you even get these. And three,'_ Chrno looked at the book again. _'HOW PERVERTED DO YOU THINK I AM?'_


	4. Four Years Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade. 8|

[Chrno's appearance changes here. Now (four years later) Chrno is eighteen. So, I decided to choose they way he looked before Mary died. (Sealed, except his hair was short.) Whether you chose to watch the anime or read the manga, you should know what look I'm talking about.]

* * *

"Wha-" Rosette didn't bother finishing the word.

Matthew sighed. "Would. You. Go. Out. With. Me. Rosette?" he repeated.

Rosette looked down and sighed. "Sorry, Matt, I can't." She strained at what to say next. "I'm... still trying to confirm... someone else's feelings."

Matthew's hopeful look disappeared and his head went down. He glanced back up at Rosette, who looked very sorry. He smiled sadly at Rosette. "That's okay then, Rosette." He lifted her head so she could look at him. "I would prefer your happiness over mine."

Rosette looked at him for a minute, and then burst out laughing. Matthew just blushed and asked what was so funny. "Matt, it sounds like we're in some crappy soap-opera." Matthew blushed harder and laughed too. Rosette stopped and hugged Matthew. "Don't worry, Matt. Someone is out there for you; you're just not looking at the right person."

Matthew nodded then left. On his way back he spotted Joshua. "Just so you know," Joshua told him. "Even if Rosette did except," he said with a sweet face. His face turned evil and he glared. "Even if she did except, you would never get my approval." Matthew shivered, and then ran off. Joshua smiled. "Bye-bye Matt, hope to see you again!"

Rosette was sitting at a bench. She saw out of the corner of her eye Joshua walking towards her. When he reached her, he put his hand on her shoulder. "You know, Rosette, you can't wait on Chrno forever," Joshua told his sixteen-year-old sister.

Rosette blushed and nearly yelled, "I'm not waiting on him! I just want to tell him my old feelings for him!"

Joshua smiled slyly. "But, you do admit you had feelings for him. Or, should I say 'have'?"

Rosette blushed harder. "Had!" she yelled.

Joshua was still smiling. "Why don't you tell him in the letters we send him?"

Rosette looked down sadly. "I... can't. It... I have to tell him face-to-face."

Joshua shrugged and turned around. "Whatever you say, Rosette." He looked down at his watch. "Oh, and, Rosette?" Rosette looked at him. "You might want to sneak back into the school."

Rosette cocked her head. "Why?"

Joshua held out his wrist and showed Rosette his watch. "Free period is almost over."

Rosette's eyes went wide. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER JOSHUA?" With that, she ran back to the wall with a hidden exit, and snuck back into her school.

A red-headed girl pouted. "Come on!" she yelled. "There has to be SOMEONE you like Kurono!"

'Kurono' was sitting on a couch flipping through the channels on the T.V. until Satella said his name. "For the last time, Satella, my name is pronounced 'Chrono' not 'Kurono'!" he yelled.

"Yet," Satella said. "Your name is spelled C-H-R-N-O; even though it's not how you would spell the way Chrono is pronounced."

Chrno let his head fall back. "Let this subject drop and go back to what you were talking about before."

Satella smiled. "Okay then, _Chrno_, who do you like?"

Chrno scowled. "Never mind, let's not talk at all."

Satella pouted again. "What happened to the sweet twelve-year-old boy from four years ago?"

Chrno glared at her. "One, he grew up. Two, I was fourteen, not twelve."

Satella waved her hand in front of her face. "Twelve, fourteen, same thing." She looked at Chrno again. "What about that 'Rosette' girl? You don't like her?"

Chrno's head shot towards Satella. "How do you know about her?"

Satella slyly smiled inwardly. _'Bull's eye.'_ "The maids always confirm with me what's going to be thrown out and what isn't. You don't think those letter's went untouched did you?"

Chrno glared and scowled at her. "Stay out of my business. What goes on in my life has nothing to do with you."

Satella pretended to be scared. "Ooh, scary." Chrno got up and headed for his room. _'What goes on in your life does have something to do with me. My hospital is the one that saved you, Chrno.'_

Chrno slammed the door behind him. _'Just because my life was saved by a stupid hospital you just so happened to own doesn't mean you can stick you nose in my business.' _Chrno thought. He looked at a box located under his desk. He walked over to the desk and sat. He grabbed the box, and opened it. Inside were letters from Rosette and Joshua. The box was fairly big, a little bit bigger than a normal shoe box. In one side of the box was a pile of Rosette's letters, and the other side was Joshua's letters. Rosette's side was a little bit bigger, but lately Joshua's side has been catching up. He picked out one of Rosette's recent letters. It said:

_Dear Chrno,_

_How you doing?_

_Lately Joshua has been annoying me with more of his anime stories again. Even though I could spend those hours he wastes telling me about them doing something else, whenever he tells me about them they remind me of the time we spent at the hospital._

_According to the letters you send me, this 'Satella' is a real pain in the butt huh? ::sentence scratched out here:: I've gotten better at fixing my tough attitude. I used to swear every time I got mad, but now I just take out my anger on something. Like a pillow. _(A/N: Which is what I do! XD)

_You wouldn't believe what Anna, Mary, and Claire told me in unison (again)._

_They told me I was the most popular girl in school._

_They said that every boy here wants to go out with me, and if not that, at least be my friend. It's weird to me because I don't even know everyone here at school. Just last week I found out that in choir we had an albino student named Azmaria. I also learned she's the reason why we sound so good. Anyway, like I was saying, I don't know everyone. Joshua knows everyone, first name, last name, MIDDLE name. Despite all of his sickness, he is extremely smart. He also introduced me to this thing online called, 'Fan Fiction'. He showed me how I could find my favorite stories, movies, and other things in a different form._

_Remember the story Joshua told us? The one that had a character with the same name as me? Well, there are fanfics on that too. I found some really good ones. Don't you ever wonder how much of a coincidence it is that the characters have the same name as us? I do. I always laugh at my theories though. Sometimes I come up with dumb ones like we are in a fanfic, and the story Joshua told us is the real one. Like, the us here aren't really us._

_But then again, who cares what I think._

_Sincerely,_

_Rosette_

Chrno always got jealous whenever he read this letter. He didn't think it was fair that those _boys,_ who were lucky enough to go to the same school as her, think that they had a chance with her. Chrno knew he still had feelings for Rosette, as he would always. He had already claimed her as his. (Haha, Chrno's possessive) Now, Chrno didn't really care that much about it, as he had already seen things they didn't. (A/N: Don't think naughty! Haha! Made you think!) The only way he had seen things these past four years was Joshua. He pulled out a letter that Joshua wrote to him. He also took the envelope the letter came in, as it held pictures that Joshua took.

One was Rosette laughing at the T.V. Another was Rosette playing with a puppy. And even though Chrno didn't ask Joshua to take them, his favorite that came recently was one that showed Rosette sleeping. Joshua didn't use flash, as he didn't need to. Chrno guessed Rosette's window was open, because he could see the moonlight pouring in from somewhere. He could see Rosette's face clearly. If only he could touch... trace her features...

Chrno came back into reality and let go of the picture, blushing. _'Joshua's making me lose my sanity lately,'_ Chrno thought. _'And I thought I was a pervert when I was younger...'_ Chrno put the pictures and letter back into the box. He was about to put it back where he got it, but then he figured Satella wouldn't read them if she didn't find them. He looked around his room to search for a place to hide it. When he did, his mind faltered, and he almost forgot where he put it himself.

"If only I could go back to New York, but with what money?" he asked himself out loud. "Can't ask Satella, I would owe her." He thought for a while and then ruffled his hair in frustration. "I doubt I could get a job. Why can't Satella have some kind of meeting or business and I could tag along?" He stopped playing with his hair and rested his cheek in his hand and his elbow on his knee. "As if that's going to happen. Satella's company is doing so good that it would take a miracle to get it to falter even the slightest."

Chrno was unaware of a certain red-head listening. _'Is that it, Chrno? You should've asked me sooner,'_ she thought. _'Don't worry. You'll be in New York soon enough now.'_

Rosette was watching Azmaria attempt to get Joshua's attention. He was busy typing something on the computer. After a while Azmaria gave up and walked back to Rosette. "I can't do it," the albino said, in her soft, quiet voice. "I'm afraid of him not wanting to tell me what he's doing."

Rosette groaned. "Then, wait for him to take a break. Just watch him for now."

_Type. Type. Click. Click. Faster clicking. Groan. Click. Type. Type. Laugh. Type. Type. Nod. Click. Faster clicking. Pressing buttons. Moving mouse. Click. Very fast clicking. Relief. Type. Type. Click. Nod. Type._

After about five more minutes of Joshua doing that, Azmaria spoke to Rosette. "Do you think he's going to stop anytime soon?"

Rosette shook her head. "Don't think so. He's been going at this lately. Maybe you should just ask him anyway."

Azmaria swallowed hard, but nodded. She walked back to Joshua's side, held her hand out, as if she were going to grab his shoulder, but then drew her hand back. "Um, Joshua?" she finally said.

Joshua took his eyes off the screen and looked at Azmaria. "What's up?"

Azmaria blushed slightly and averted her eyes. "Uh, c-can I ask what y-you're doing?"

Joshua smiled and nodded. He told her to get a chair and sit next to him. Azmaria did as she was told and sat. Joshua spent the rest of her visit explaining the game he was playing.

Rosette smiled at the two. _'They make a cute couple,'_ she thought. _'I wonder who I would look good with.'_ She remembered Matt's confession from the other day. _'I wonder if there is anyone I want to go out with...'_ She remembered Chrno, well, more like the 'almost kiss' (she didn't know it really was an almost kiss, she just named it this because it's what it was to her). She blushed._ 'Chrno? No, he wouldn't like a girl like me. Violent, stubborn...'_ She saddened. _'I wouldn't be surprised if he had a girlfriend.'_ She sighed. She looked again at her brother and her friend. Joshua was doing what he was doing the same he was earlier, except he looked at Azmaria every now and then.

Rosette sighed again. _'I wonder if I'll ever see Chrno again...'_

About a week after that, Satella was wandering the halls of her huge mansion. She asked one of the maids, "Have you seen Chrno?"

The maid shook her head. Satella continued to walk and ask. When she was about to give up, she found him in one of the entertainment rooms, sitting on a couch, watching T.V., eating some chips. She tip-toed to the sofa, intending to sneak up on Chrno. "What do you want, Satella?" he asked, not turning around, when Satella was about to reach him.

"I honestly want to know how you do that," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Now he turned around. "But, you never will." He made a sad face. "Sad, aren't you?"

She cocked her head as if she were thinking. "No, not really."

Chrno turned back to the T.V. "What do want, anyway?" he asked.

Satella remembered the original news. "Well, Chrno. We have to go on a field trip."

Chrno turned around again, an eyebrow raised. "To where? For what?"

Satella smiled. "Well, a business meeting in New York, dear Chrno."


End file.
